


Návštěva na pitevně

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Návštěva na pitevně

„Jdu pro papíry toho zastřeleného."řekla Sally.

Molly nevědomky přikývla, vstala a začala se přehrabovat v šuplíku s kartami.

„Nebyl zastřelený. Teda nebylo to smrtelný." Opravila se rychle.

„Střelili ho mezi oči a přežil?"podivila se Sally.

„Střelili ho až po smrti." Molly našla správnou kartu. „Smrtelná byla ta bodná rána do srdce."

„Nejdřív ho zabili a pak střelili? Lestrade bude mít radost."zamumlala Sally. Vzala si od Molly kartu. Rozloučila se pokývnutím hlavy a opustila její kancelář.

Molly si znovu sedla. Každou chvíli očekávala, že jí zavolají, aby jí oznámili, že přivezli těla. Měla pro ně vše nachystané, ale teď neměla, co dělat.

Upila ze šálku a nahla se nad papíry. Jediná práce, co tady byla. Dva papíry k vyplnění.

Jeden patřil šestnáctileté dívce. Našli jí utopenou v bazénu s nožem v zádech.

Druhý byl třicetiletého muže, kterého srazilo auto. Molly v něm během pitvy našla deset balíčků s kokainem.

Dívku rychle vyplnila a podívala se na druhý papír, když jí telefon oznámil příchozí esemesku.

– _**POJĎ DO PITEVNY –**_

„Co tady děláš?"vyděsila se Molly, když uviděla Sebastiana. Opíral se o jeden ze stolů a hrál si s jedním z připravených nástrojů. „Jestli tě chytí, tak…"

„Nechytí."mávl rukou Sebastian.

„Co tady děláš?"

„Čekám."pokrčil rameny Sebastian.

„A proč tady?"

„Tady jsou mrtví."

Molly chytla nástroj a vytrhla mu ho z ruky. Podařilo se jí říznout ho do prstu.

„Promiň."vyhrkla.

Odtáhla ho ke skříni a začala mu ošetřovat ránu.

„Mimochodem, přivezou ti tři těla."řekl po chvíli Sebastian.

Molly mu zalepila prst náplastí. „Cože?" Podezíravě se na něj podívala.

„Jim něco zkouší."pokrčil rameny Sebastian.

Molly si povzdechla. „Až je přivezou, nechci, abys tady byl."řekla vážně.

„Neboj."mrkl na ní Sebastian.

Náhle jí chytil a otočil. „Zákazníci čekají."

Do pitevny vešel muž a za ním další, co vezli těla. Molly pohlédla na Sebastiana. Ten už tam nebyl. Překvapeně zamrkala.

„Kam je chcete?"ozval se muž.

„Položte je na stůl. Hned se do nich pustím."odpověděla Molly.

Po chvíli zůstala v místnosti sama se třemi těly. Přistoupila k prvnímu.

„Tak se do toho dáme."zamumlala Molly. Zvedla deku a podívala se mrtvole do tváře.

„Vy jste jistě paní Jonasová."prohodila Molly.

V tu chvíli sebou třetí tělo trhlo. Molly ztuhla.

Pohlédla na doteď mrtvé tělo a doufala, že se jí to zdálo.

Nezdálo.

Tělo sebou znovu trhlo a spadlo na zem.

Molly pustila deku. Udělala dva pomalé, neohrabané kroky dozadu. Zavrávorala. Málem spadla, ale Sebastian jí včas chytil.

„Dobrý?"zeptal se opatrně. Molly byla bledá. Sebastian jí posadil na stoličku a podíval se jí do očí. „Molly?"zamumlal. „Já ti říkal, že jí to máš říct."řekl Sebastian.

„Ale ono by to pak nebylo věrohodné."ozval se Jim. Posadil se a opřel se o nohy stolu. „Jak je jí?"zeptal se po chvíli.

„Je vyděšená."

Molly pohlédla na JIma.

„Spíš naštvaná."prohodil Jim.

„Nebo."přikývl Sebastian.

„Proč?"zamumlala Molly.

„Jen jsem něco zkoušel a musím říct, že to vyšlo." Jimovi na tváři začal tancovat úsměv.

Byl stále bledý, ale postupně se mu barva do tváře vracela. Pokusil se vstát, ale nohy měl stále ztuhlé. Chvíli mu trvalo, než se k nim dostal. Povzbudivě se na Molly usmál.

„Zabiju vás."šeptla Molly.

Jimův úsměv nezmizel.

„K té tvé zkoušce."Molly vstala. Odstrčila je a došla ke stolu, na kterém přijel Jim. „Bylo v ní i to, že mě vyděsíš k smrti?"zeptala se. Opřela se o stůl a snažila se zklidnit dech.

„Molly, jsi v pořádku?" Molly se otočila. Ve tváři už měla lepší barvu.

„Molly, promiň. Příště ti o tom řeknu."vyhrkl Jim.

„Příště?!"Molly se odmlčela. Bylo jí líp. Už se neklepala. „Tohle je poslední co, dnes musím udělat." Ukázala na mrtvoly. „Vy dva, teď odsud běžte. Doma si pak musíme promluvit."řekla Molly

. Jim chtěl něco říct, ale Sebastian ho chytl.

„Tak dobrá."usmál se a odvedl Jima sebou pryč.

Molly si opět sedla. Chvíli jí trvalo, než se vrátila k práci.


End file.
